The Boys Step Out
by Lady Veantirme
Summary: Remus and Severus prepare for a night on the town, but will they fall victim to the many distractions along the way? First fanfic I ever wrote, first attempt at slash and adult content.


** The Boys Step Out**

"Come on, Severus!"

Remus sighed as he tugged Severus by the robes towards a deserted corner of Diagon Alley.

"You're impossible," he added, glancing lovingly over his shoulder at the potions master, who continued to protest, despite Remus' adamant behavior.

"No one's going to see us, and even if we _were _to run into someone, we can say Dumbledore asked us to run some errands... _Not_ that it's anyone else's business," he added, as an afterthought.

Severus surveyed the scene warily. "I just don't know about this, Remus." Severus preferred discretion when it came to relationships. The last thing he needed was students and co-workers whispering about his sexuality behind his back. God knows he was talked about enough already.

"Where are you taking me, anyway?" he asked as they left the crowded cobblestone streets and walked down the empty back alley.

"Just a little shop I know of," Remus replied with a teasing smile.

Severus eyed him suspiciously for a moment, then returned a small smile. Severus Snape was not one prone to smiling, but as he spent time with his werewolf lover, he found himself indulging in it more and more. It was pleasant to show contentment on occasion, he decided.

The pair continued to walk for another minute or so, Remus a few steps ahead, when they approached a cosy little shop.

Severus noticed there were no other shops along this side street that Remus had led him down, only the backs of the buildings that lined the main section of Diagon Alley. The shop itself was relatively small. The mortar was smoky purple, although he detected several large spots where it had chipped and the underlying brick construction could be seen. The large display window was partially covered by lacey curtains, but the interior was to dark to see anyway, and there was no trace of a sign on the wall or door, which Severus found to be quite peculiar itself. The oak door was not as large as normal doors, particularly the grandiose ones he was accustomed to at Hogwarts, and the top was slanted at a steep angle.

Drawing his attention away from his observations, Remus nodded toward the shop, indicating for Severus to follow him inside.

As he approached, he realized the doorway was lower than he originally thought, and both men had to duck to get inside.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, but when they did, Severus marveled at what lay before him. The store was filled will all manner of sex toys, books, costumes, anything he could think of. His gaze roamed over the inside of the shop and came to rest on Remus, who stood leaning against the check-out counter, arms crossed, smiling brightly.

Ever cheerful, that one Severus thought as the werewolf gestured for him to look around, and turned to talk pleasantly with the store-owner, whom he appeared to already know.

How many times has he been here? Severus wondered while browsing through the books on countless different sexual techniques. He snorted in derisive laughter as he perused The Gay Wizard's Guide to Pleasing Your Lover and pondered if Remus had ever read any of these books. He was quite a skilled lover, but was that talent natural or did he acquire it? He was always keen on studying when they were in school together... Severus allowed himself another small smile at the thought of his lover taking notes from The Kama Sutra.

"Something funny, love?"

Severus jumped at Remus' husky voice in his ear. "You startled me," he growled.

He reveled momentarily in the feel of the werewolf's laugh against his back, until Remus, reaching his arms around Severus, grabbed the book he was holding.

"Enjoying the books, are you?" he glanced down at what the potions master had been engaged in. "Now _this_ you don't need." He returned the book to the shelf and lazily skimmed the titles for a moment. "Try this one," he withdrew a dusty, old, red-leather bound book, handing it to Severus. In silver print, the title read Beginning Cross-Dressing: Makeup, Clothes, and Hair. Severus glared at him.

"Perhaps not." Remus replaced that book as well.

"That's not why you brought me here, _is it_?"

Remus rolled his eyes amiably at Severus' scolding tone.

"Among other reasons, yes."

"Remus, we've been through this." Severus turned, heading for the door. "I have no desire to make a fool of myself."

"Oh Severus! You won't make a fool of yourself!" Remus exclaimed, follwing him and attempting to head him off. "That's what the party's for! Besides, it'll do you a world of good to get out for an evening." Remus folded his arms and blocked the door, as if to punctuate his argument.

Severus groaned in exasperation, shutting his eyes and leaning against a stone pillar near the entrance of the shop. "And if I said I just think it's a bad idea?" he asked, rubbing his temple.

"I'd ask why. You can't say because you don't like it. You've already admitted you've never dressed in drag before!"

The potions master turned away from him. Determined, Remus crossed to where Severus stood and, grabbing his shoulders, rocked up on the balls of his feet in order to look into his eyes.

"_Please_, Severus? I promise you'll have a good time, and if you don't, we don't have to do it again. I really want to go, but I _don't want to go alone_." Remus smiled that pretty smile of his, batting his long eyelashes. "And if I _misbehave_ at the party, you can always _punish_ me when we get home." He winked mischeiviously, then gave Severus' ear a quick lick.

"Well..." Starring back into Remus' fierce blue eyes, he could feel his resolve slipping away. "I suppose. Just this once."

The werewolf grinned broadly and embraced Severus tightly in his excitement. "I promise you won't regret it." He kissed him lightly, his soft lips barely brushing Severus', then turned towards the clothing section of the shop.

"Oh, and Remus."

The werewolf wheeled about, gazing at him expectantly.

"I expect you to be on your _worst_ behaviour at the party."

"Of course, sir." Remus gave a small bow, grinning wickedly.

The potions master, in turn, gave his behind a small swat as Remus walked past him to the clothing section. Transfixed, Severus watched the movement of his lover's slender form, his robes billowing around him as he walked from rack to rack, sorting through clothes and costumes.

He really is stunning. What could he have been thinking when he choose me?

He awoke from his daze to find Remus starring at him amusedly. "You look so adorable when your eyes glaze over. Something on your mind, love?"

Severus shook his head as he joined him, looking over the assortment of garments. He paused, delight suddenly dawning on him. "I love it when you call me love."

Remus didn't say anything at first; he simply blushed, but then he looked into Severus' eyes, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad."

They were silent for awhile; Remus engrossed in his shopping, Severus, although pausing occasionally to examine an article of clothing more closely, engrossed in Remus. He had watched the werewolf browse quietly for nearly twenty minutes when it occurred to him that he had no idea what to look for. He glanced at a few outfits, hoping to find some clue as to what he should buy, but found nothing. Helpless, he looked up at Remus, who was inspecting some pink, frilly thing.

What is _that_?! I certainly hope he doesn't plan on wearing whatever it is!

Before Severus could word his opinion, however, Remus locked eyes with him, shook his head with a smile, and tossed the frilly thing back down. Severus stared at him, a quizzical expression on his face.

"I thought it might have looked good on you, but apparently I was wrong." Remus answered the unasked question.

"What was that thing, anyway?" Severus picked it up between his thumb and index finger, holding it at arm's length, as if it were something completely repulsive and undesireable, like Sirius Black.

"It's a teddy!" Remus' tone denoted his surprise at the ignorant question, suggesting he thought it unheard of for someone to not know what a teddy was.

"A what?" He was still confused.

The werewolf said nothing. He patted Severus' upper arm, a comforting gleam in his eyes, then went back to his shopping.

Grabbing his lover's shoulder tightly, the potions master spun around the smirking Remus, giving him his best domineering sneer, even though he knew the werewolf was only teasing him. "Don't patronize _me_, Lupin. I'm not grotesquely stupid, you know."

Remus nuzzled Severus' neck, obviously enjoying the rough embrace. "Oh, I _adore_ it when you play the bad boy, Severus." It was barely more than a whisper, but the potions master heard it loud and clear. Even if he hadn't heard, he could feel the werewolf's response to his touch, as the beginnings of his lover's erection pressed against his thigh. The surge of electricity at the touch sent chills down Severus' spine. He could feel his heart and breath quicken.

"We're in public," Severus breathed, fighting to regain composure. Again the werewolf said nothing, but instead bit down on the potions master's ear lobe, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it hard. Severus groaned quietly at the stimulation, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back slightly. Still working on his lover's ear, Remus reached between their bodies, his hand cloaked from the public eye by their robes, stroking Severus' semi-hard length.

Just as the potions master was about to give in to the werewolf's stint in exhibitionism, Remus pulled away, ceasing all contact with Severus body. He allowed Remus to take in the sight of him at his most vulnerable, all panting and his pale skin flushed, something which he let few people do, which there werewolf obviously enjoyed. Although, if he enjoyed it for the privilege or for the sight itself, Severus was unsure.

Having recovered his control, he looked at the ground, embarrassed by his wanton behavior, especially next to Remus' calm demeanor.

The werewolf lifted his chin, his eyes meeting Severus', a look of concern adorning his usually graceful features.

It doesn't suit him.

Severus attempted a small smile. "See what you do to me?"

Remus brightened, touched by the gesture. "I'm sorry, love. I'll be well-behaved for the rest of the day."

"Why waste good behavior?" Severus asked, a solemn expression replacing the smile. Remus stared at him, confused. "You're already going to have to be punished for _that _act; you might as well _enjoy_ misbehaving," he explained.

"Ooooo! Is that a promise?" The werewolf raised his eyebrows, his big, blue eyes daring to question the potions master.

Severus confirmed his decision with a nod.

"Well then..." Making sure he had his lover's attention, Remus drew his middle finger up to his mouth, enclosing his lips around the entire digit and sucking on it. Severus dropped his jaw in mock shock at the performance.

"You decided to really _earn_ that punishment, I see."

Remus grinned. "Oh, yes sir!" He licked the excess saliva from his moist finger.

"Now," the werewolf said, changing the subject, "we need to find you something to wear. Do you have any thoughts?"

"I wouldn't know the first thing about a _drag party_, as you called it. This was your idea, remember. What are you going to wear?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Remus chastised the potions master. "It's a surprise."

"Well, that hardly seems fair if you're going to help me find something."

The werewolf looked incredulous. "Severus, I would think you'd know better than anyone that _life is not fair_."

"Very well, then. I shall find my own outfit." He crossed his arms. "In fact, I think I know what to get, so, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside for a minute?" He gestured towards the door.

Remus sighed, again shaking his head with a smile. "If that's what you wish."

Severus too smiled. "It is. Thank you."

Without another word, the werewolf left the shop, the potions master's gaze trailing after him.

What have I gotten myself into?! I said myself I don't know the _first thing _about dressing in drag. I'm going to look like an idiot. Maybe I _should_ get Remus' help. Wouldn't he be so smug? I can see his expression already. No, I have to do this without him.

He wandered around for several minutes, oblivious to his surrounding as he thought about what to do. He didn't even notice when he bumped into the short, stout man whom Remus had spoken with when they first came in.

"Excuse me, sir, but you look a little lost. May I help you with something?"

Severus considered the man before him for a moment.

Would it be cheating to enlist his help? We didn't really set any rules...

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can." Severus found himself grinning, a rare occurrence for him indeed. He glanced out the shop window and saw his lover's back pressed against it while he waited.

Perhaps this is going to be fun _after all_.

With the man's help, the potions master was ready to go very shortly. Joining Remus, the two lovers headed back towards Hogwarts, the heady smell of lavander and vanilla from the shop still clinging to them, both perfectly content in silence for the first time

Severus glanced at his reflection as he prepared for his first ever drag party. He had to admit, he looked pretty good. Better than he would have expected, anyway. The black, knee-high platform boots added to his height, not that he needed it. Instead of a dress or skirt, he wore black silk panties. Fish-net stockings were supported by a garter belt attached to a matching black, silk corset -laced as tightly as it could possibly go, accentuating his trim torso.

At the last moment, he had decided to add a thin, emerald green silk stripe on the right side of the corset. Doesn't hurt to show my colours. He smirked, thinking of how his little Gryffindor would respond to that. No jewelry adorned his features, but a long, black boa was draped over his shoulders, making his pale skin look even paler. The makeup he had decided to do moderately; only some deep, blood-red lipstick and heavy black eyeliner.

The man at the store had suggested foundations and rogues, but Severus was hesitant to use even what he had. No need to go _completely _overboard. His hair, however, had been something of a challenge. After attempting many different styles, he eventually choose to let the front half hang down around his face as it usually did and braided the rest. The result was quite satisfying.

Well, this certainly is going to be an _interesting _experience, to say the least.

The potions master's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his lover entering his chambers through the fireplace.

"Good evening, Remus," he called from the bathroom, while trying desperately to re-apply his lipstick without smudging it. "If you'll just wait out there, I still have a few finishing touches to do."

"Mind if I have a drink while I'm waiting?"

He knows he doesn't need to ask. In his peripheral vision, Severus could see the werewolf standing by the hearth, ready to pour them each a glass of Chateau d'Yquem. The potions master knew it was his lover's favorite wine and always kept a bottle on hand. It won't do to spoil my little werewolf, but I have to indulge him sometimes.

"Not at all, so long as you're not peeking in here, you naughty little boy," Severus warned playfully.

"Of course not. Wouldn't want to ruin my surprise," Remus answered, his voice sounding a little farther away now. Probably sitting in my reading chair.

With one final glance at his reflection before joining Remus, he mused on the oddity of being in a relationship. You grow so used to each other, you can just _hear _the other's facial expressions. I'm certain Remus was smiling just now. Of course, he's _always _smiling... I wonder if he thinks about things like this.

His musings were once again stopped short by the werewolf, though this time by nothing he did. Upon entering the living room, Severus was completely taken aback by his lover's alteration. The potions master watched in quiet awe as Remus stood staring into the fire, drinking his wine. He had always found Remus effeminate, but _this_... words defied his amazement.

The werewolf was garbed completely in the same pale blue of his eyes. His long cloak shimmered and was semi-transparent, revealing a tight blue dress that seemed to be made out of the same iridescent material, except lacking similar transparency. It swooped up and tied around his neck, but the back dropped low, just above his hips. The plunging back of the dress drew Severus' eyes even lower to Remus' firm, round arse. The curve where his thighs melded into his backside was barely hidden, due to the short hem and tightness of the dress.

His lover's long, muscular legs were hidden up to the thigh by stockings made from that same fabric -or so it appeared- held up by lacy, white garters. He wore white high heels and a silver chain on his left ankle. The faint scent of musk oil floated across the air, heightening Severus' already over-stimulated senses.

Remus laughed softly into his glass, his face still turned away. "Do I really look that good, love? I can smell your arousal all the way over here." The smile disappeared when he caught sight of Severus, who staggered as he took in Remus' beautiful face. Beautiful doesn't do him justice. _Breath_-_taking_. I'm literally losing my breath looking at him. His knees buckled beneath him, and he moved to his chair before he made a complete fool of himself, gulping down the wine that his lover had put on the end-table next to his seat for him.

Taking a deep breath, the potions master allowed himself to again gaze at the beauty that was the werewolf. Severus noticed that glitter of the same shade as Remus' dress covered every inch of his fair skin, as well as his hair, which stood up in all directions. A blue tint shone on his full lips, icy blue highlighted his eyes, and the white faux-fur hood of his cloak accentuated his gorgeous face. If winter were to be embodied... A silver crescent moon pendant dangled from his neck, coming to rest just above his heart.

How appropriate. Severus gave a small smile, briefly dropping his head away from the sight. He knew he paled next to such beauty and should be self-conscience, and yet he couldn't bring himself to look away for more than a moment. So enraptured was he by his lover, that at first he didn't notice how stunned Remus was himself.

"You... look...Wow." Remus -usually so eloquent- seemed to also be having difficulty catching his breath. He removed his cloak, which he folded and placed over the arm of a nearby chair as he took a few timid steps towards his master.

Shocked by Remus' reaction, Severus stood, crossing the room quickly to meet his lover, who still stood gaping. _That mouth_. I _must _do something about it. The potions master's body seemed to have a mind of its own. He grabbed Remus roughly, crushing the werewolf's body in his embrace, and kissed those pouty lips. The kiss was swift, but it seared, leaving Remus all but howling for more. Severus, not one to disappoint, caught his lover's thick bottom lip between his teeth, pulling and biting, before seeking out his tongue. Remus moaned and arched against his master, his engorged erection grazing the base of Severus' own.

The sensation caused a wave of desire to course through Severus and before he knew what was happening, he was untying Remus' dress and maneuvering him towards the bed. He didn't even have time to register his disappointment of loosing the dress that looked so good on his lover, and so early in the evening at that. Letting the dress slip to the floor, he threw the werewolf onto the bed and dropped to his knees between Remus' open legs. Severus bit each of his thighs before trailing kisses and bites down the stocking-covered legs. He unclasped the high-heels, carelessly tossing them over his shoulder after removing them. Entranced, he ran his hands up and down the soft fabric that concealed his lover's legs. Just as he had the werewolf shivering with pleasure, he ceased the action and leaned in close to Remus' throbbing erection, still hidden by white lace panties. Instead of removing them, however, he raked his teeth along the small expanse of skin between the panties and the stocking of his right leg. Gripping the garter between his teeth, he gently pulled it off, then repeated the same procedure on Remus' left leg.

The stockings now unsupported, Severus slowly rolled them down, careful not to break the anklet, exposing his lover's splendid legs an inch at a time, and was delighted to find them clean-shaven. After flinging the stockings to the bed, the potions master nuzzled his cheek against Remus' newly revealed skin. Lifting the werewolf's leg slightly, he left small bites along the back of his calf, progressing down to his foot. Once there, he trailed little kisses up to his toes, which he took into his mouth one a time, sucking each until he was certain Remus' panting could be heard across the room.

After running his tongue up Remus' smooth legs, he rested his head on the werewolf's hip, glancing up at his lover.

The brief connection their eyes made was broken by Remus loudly clearing his throat, imploring his master to continue. Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise. Dressing up must really arose him. He's usually _much _more of a tease. Enjoying his newfound insight, he gave Remus a slight smile, but nothing else.

Obviously frustrated by the loss of contact, Remus growled, letting his head drop to the mattress. In order to entice his little werewolf further, Severus licked Remus' hip, his tongue barely brushing the flushed skin. Hearing the quiet whimper that his lover emitted when combined with the sight of him, head thrown back, eyes closed, caused desire to overcome the potions master. How can he look so vulnerable and so sullied at the same time?

Overwhelmed by lustful hunger, Severus grabbed one of the stockings from the bed, balled it up, and shoved it into his lover's mouth. Flipping him onto his stomach, he used the other to tie Remus' hands behind his back. Judging by the sounds he was emitting and the gyration of his hips, the werewolf obviously enjoyed the potions master's harsh ministrations. His moans grew louder as Severus pulled him towards the edge of the bed, letting his legs hang over the side. Massaging Remus' firm backside through the lace panties with one hand, Severus reached towards the nightstand for a container of lubricant. Jar in hand, he ripped the panties from Remus' body, leaving him completely bare and writhing in divine agony.

Discarding his own undergarments, Severus leaned forward to run long, thin fingers down Remus' spine. Opening the lubricant, he applied a liberal amount to his index finger, inserting the digit into his lover's tight opening. Remus thrust against his master's probing finger, crying out for his touch, the intoxicating sound muffled by the gag. Taking his cue from the werewolf, Severus inserted another finger, then another, stretching Remus in preparation.

Bending over his lover, Severus raked his nails across Remus shoulder blade, drawing blood, which he lapped at greedily. He continued to dart his tongue over the wounds, his searching mouth causing Remus to hiss in pain and pleasure. Encouraged by the reaction, the potions master ceased all other contact with his lover until, desperate for friction between them, Remus pushed his backside against Serverus' beckoning hardness. Positioning himself at Remus' opening, he pressed his face into the werewolf's hair, breathing in the strong scent of musk there. With a strangled groan, he thrust inside his lover. The werewolf's quiet moans built into full-fledged howls through his makeshift-gag as they found a comfortable pace.

Resting all of his weight on his hands, Severus tried desperately to prolong his release for as long as he could. He concentrated on making Remus cum instead, biting his neck as hard as he could and sucking on any skin he could reach. However, the sight of his werewolf restrained and squirming beneath him was threatening to push him over the edge. Sensing his lover's orgasm approaching, he took the weight off of his hands and pinned Remus to the mattress. He squeezed one hand between his lover's sweaty body and the mattress and began to stroke his sensitive erection. Reaching forward with the other, he deftly removed the stocking from Remus mouth, allowing him the full use of his voice. Roughly pulling Remus' hair, Severus brought him in for a passionate kiss. Remus screamed into his mouth as he released, shuddering underneath him. With a series of quick thrusts, the potions master buried himself inside the werewolf to the hilt and gave himself over to orgasm, moaning his lover's name over and over.

Breathing heavily and utterly spent, the two men rolled over and lay sprawled on the bed for what seemed like eternity. Remus was the first to speak, once his arms had been untied.

"That was incredible!" He crawled over to Severus and spooned against him, draping a leg over his stomach.

"I lost control for a moment there. That's never happened to me before." Severus stated, turning his head towards Remus to see what he thought. The werewolf looked thoughtful for a minute, then abandoned that look for one of total mischief. The potions master narrowed his eyes at his lover. "Should I ask what that's about?"

"Probably not." The werewolf nuzzled against his master's soft hair, which had fallen loose. Stroking the dark hair, he unbraided it completely and ran his fingers through it. Severus shivered.

"You like that?"

"Mmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." He continued to massage Severus' head with skilled fingers.

They lay in silence for awhile as a comfortable atmosphere settled around them. Remus lifted his head from Severus shoulder and gave him a small kiss.

A thought occurred to the potions master. "We're going to miss the party if we don't get up."

Remus laughed out loud -a full, hearty sound that Severus adored to hear. "Wouldn't you rather stay home?" The werewolf asked genuinely.

Home. Severus hadn't thought of his chambers as _their _home before. He smiled as his lover nestled against him and both drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
